


Hamilton SmutShot Drabbles

by TheCreatorIsWriting



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Making Out, More Characters and Ships to come!, Multi, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorIsWriting/pseuds/TheCreatorIsWriting
Summary: Need I say more...Some of these revolve around Kinktober 2018 prompts.(CURRENTLY NOT TAKING REQUESTS. WILL REOPEN ONCE I'VE SHORTENED THE LIST.)





	1. List of possible Scenarios

Leave a comment in this chapter to signify what type of smut shot you'd like and who between.

Example: Mullette, 9 and 15

 

 

~The Creator

**LIST OF PROMPTS**

  1. Heavy Makeout Sessions
  2. On the Sofa
  3. Masturbation
  4. Hair Pulling
  5. Oral Sex
  6. First time
  7. Blindfolds
  8. No Dialogue
  9. One catches the other masturbating
  10. Sex toys
  11. Surprise Sex
  12. Dry Humping
  13. Teasing
  14. In a car
  15. Almost getting caught
  16. Break-up/Make-up sex
  17. Night Clubs
  18. Spanking
  19. Dirty Talk
  20. Biting
  21. Gags
  22. Shower/Bath
  23. Phone Sex
  24. Fully Clothed
  25. Skype/Web Cam sex
  26. Against the wall
  27. Morning Sex
  28. Public/Semi Public Sex
  29. Double Penetration
  30. Casual Sex
  31. Pushing Boundaries
  32. Bondage
  33. “I love you”
  34. Chair Sex
  35. Loud Sex/Knowing someone can hear
  36. Lingerie
  37. Mirror Sex
  38. Dom/Sub
  39. Comfort Sex
  40. Getting Caught
  41. Outdoors
  42. Threesome/Group Sex
  43. Post-Injury
  44. No Foreplay
  45. In/By a swimming
  46. Smutty/Sloppy/Dirty sex
  47. Birthday Surprise
  48. Calming the other’s anger
  49. Coming Untouched
  50. Drunk
  51. Quickies
  52. Needy, Clingy sex
  53. Midnight Sex
  54. Rough Sex
  55. No pain, just pleasure
  56. On a plane
  57. In the dark
  58. By the fire
  59. Christmas
  60. Silly, Giggly sex
  61. Plugs
  62. While one is on the phone
  63. The other’s birthday
  64. Restrained Sex/Bondage
  65. Rimming
  66. Sleepy Sex
  67. Edging
  68. Shotgunning (smoke kiss)
  69. Daddy
  70. Body Swap
  71. Hair Pulling
  72. Cunnilingus
  73. Over Stimulation
  74. Orgasm Delay/Denial
  75. Fucking Machine
  76. Formal Wear
  77. Hand-Jobs
  78. Scars
  79. Tickling
  80. Stripping/Striptease
  81. Massage
  82. Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose




	2. JeffMads | 75: Fucking Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thomas is a little shit and James just wants his release

Oh god James was going to kill him after this was done.

His hands were tied above him, he was gagged and the cock ring that held him back from releasing felt almost too tight. He was sitting on a sybian _of all things_ while Thomas sat a mere metre away doing _work!_

James had lost count of the many times he’d become so close to cumming, only to have Thomas turn down the dial and leaving him quivering and so close to snapping. You see, while Thomas sat on the bed, shirtless and checking over a paper that was due next week, James writhed in the corner. He felt the same heat pooling in his gut, and much to his dismay, he could not stay quiet for the life of him. He moaned into the gag, grinding into the attached dildo as much as he could, _chasing_ that release he yearned for. It was all in vain though as Thomas grabbed the dial and turned it down. James basically screamed into the gag, gaining Thomas’ attention.

“What’s the matter, baby? Did someone not let you come?”

If looks could kill, Thomas would be dead ten times over. The fire in James’ eyes caused Thomas to laugh.

“Aww, Jem. I’m sure I could let you come if you asked so nicely. You just look so beautiful in this position.”

He watched as Thomas untied the gag from around his mouth. Stretching his jaw, he almost spat out, “I hate you.”

Thomas feigned hurt, before turning back to the dial on the sybian and raising it to just under full power. James would’ve probably crumpled underneath the sheer pleasure of it all. He had squeezed his eyes shut, throwing his head back and holding back a moan. He felt Thomas kneel down in front of him, guiding a gentle hand over his face.

“Colour, Jem?”

James barely managed to stutter out _green_ before he was engulfed in a kiss. He gasped as Thomas began to stroke his cock at a tantalising pace. Thomas watched as James’ melted in his arms, bucking his hips into his hand.

“Do you want to come, Jem?”

James couldn’t formulate the words to respond, opting to nod whilst biting back another moan. Thomas took pity on him, untying his arms from above him and allowing him to slump forward on the machine, bracing one hand against edge and the other clinging onto Thomas’ shoulder

“You know that’s not enough, baby,” Thomas responded, his voice silky smooth. He lifted James’ face so he could meet him eye-to-eye. “I need your words, not just a nod.”

James gasped as Thomas gripped his dick, decreasing the already slow speed of his actions on his cock. It was dripping with pre-cum and rock-hard. Thomas grinned as the words tumbled out of James’ mouth.

“ _Fuck!_ Thomas please, _I wanna cum so badly!_ I’ve  -Ah~ waited so long and patiently for you to let me cum and _fuck_ I need to cum.”

Thomas grinned, leaning in to kiss James once more before turning the dial on the sybian to full power and increasing the speed of his thrusts. James sobbed from the overload of pleasure, grinding into the vibrations and bucking his hips into Thomas’ hands. Words tumbled out of James’ mouth as he came closer to release.

“I wanna- _Fuck!-_ Thomas please, get rid of the ring so I can- _Ah!~”_

James’ was so close cumming. Thomas removed the ring from around the base of James’ cock, before gripping the base of it with the same pressure.

“You wanna cum badly, huh? Be a good little boy and cum for me.”

James clutched as Thomas’ chest, screaming as the long awaited release hit him. Thomas reduced the vibrations of the sybian as James’ grip on his shoulders tightened. Tears streamed down his face and soft _thank you_ ‘s tumbled from his lips. Thomas enveloped James’ lips in a kiss, hearing him breath oh-so heavily. His eyes were clenched shut as his vision went white. When his grip loosened, Thomas brought the sybian to a complete stop and continued to gently stroke James’ cock as he let out shuddering breaths. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks. Immediately concerned, Thomas ceased his movements and wiped away the tears from James’ cheeks.

“Jem? Are you okay, baby?” The concern in Thomas’ voice made James laugh as he came up with his response.

“I fucking hate you.”

Thomas laughed, kissing him, “Don’t scare me, Mads. Do you want help up or not.”

James wrapped his arms around Thomas’ neck, groaning as he was lifted from the ground and screaming as he was thrown onto the bed. Thomas crawled over him, peppering his face with kisses and chuckling as James’ tried to push him away. He gave up and instead wrapped his arms around Thomas’ neck and kissed him hard. He smiled as Thomas pecked his cheek before standing up to retrieve a pair of underwear for James.

“Any particular preference? How ‘bout the red flannel ones?”

James grunted, shifting on the bed to crawl under the covers. He heard Thomas chuckle before bouncing back onto the bed. He set the underwear next to James, resting on his back and grabbing his phone. He felt James roll over and curl up next to him, resting his head on Thomas’ chest.

“I still hate you.”

Thomas chuckled, looking down at the sleeping figure of his boyfriend, “I love you too, jackass.”


	3. Jamilton | 3 & 74: Masturbation & Orgasm Delay/Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work is cancelled for the day and Thomas decides to arouse his boyfriend, Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alexander is Transgender.

“Ok, I’ll forward that onto Thomas. Talk to you later.”

Alex ended the call, before crawling into the lap of his boyfriend. Thomas smiled as Alex made himself comfortable between his legs, with his back pressing against his naked torso.

“Dad called. Says work’s off until the weather calms down. I know for a fact he just doesn’t want me there.”

Thomas snorted, placing his book down on the bedside table, “Hamilton, the only reason Washington doesn’t want you there is because you’d have a panic attack before you even left the house.”

Another boom of thunder rattled the apartment and Alex jumped to prove Thomas’ point. He shuddered, before leaning into Thomas’ embrace, resting his head against Thomas’ chest. Thomas looked down on Alex, smiling. He was wearing one of his oversized hoodies and a pair of sweat pants with his hair in a messy ponytail. He looked so vulnerable in this position.

Which is what prompted the following idea.

Thomas traced a hand down Alex’s torso, guiding his hand past the waistband of his sweatpants and underwear, before slowly beginning to rub at Alex’s clitoris. He smirked as he felt Alex melt against him, mewling at the intimate touch. He traced around Alex’s opening, feeling the slick wetness against his fingers.

“Already wet? I think someone’s more than eager,” Thomas chuckled, kissing Alex’s neck. He returned to rub Alex’s clit, applying pressure to make Alex’s hip buck. Thomas slid his other hand under the waistband and prodded a finger against Alex’s entrance, causing him to moan. It only grew louder when Thomas pushed a finger in, watching as Alex’s head fell back against his chest. Another idea sprung to Thomas’ mind. He continued to finger Alex, reaching over with the other hand to find the small vibrator that Alex kept hidden in his draw. He pulled it out of the draw and turned it on. It hummed at a low pace but increased with a couple of clicks.

“Alex, baby, lift your hips for a sec.”

Alex, already halfway ahead of him, shimmied himself out of his pants. The only thing left was the baby-blue panties that Alex wore and the oversized sweater. Thomas smiled and slowly began to rub Alex through the material of the underwear. Alex whimpered softly, grinding his hips forward, begging silently for more friction. It was at this point where Thomas turned the vibrator on the lowest setting and set it against Alex’s clit, moving the panties aside to finger his cunt. Alex bucked his hips against the vibrations, letting out a loud moan before biting his lip and mewling at the contact.

“Fucking hell, Tommy,” He ground out through gritted teeth as Thomas added another finger. Alex, who was extremely sensitive, was having trouble breathing.

“Thomas!  _ Fuck!  _ I’m close-Fuck, I’m gonna-“

Thomas removed the vibrator and stilled his fingers just as Alex’s voice grew higher in pitch. This caused Alex to groan at the loss of contact, wanting nothing more than for release. After about a minute, Thomas flicked the vibrator up a notch and placed it back on Alex’s clit. He kept the two fingers at a steady pace as he kissed at Alex’s neck.

“Isn’t this so much better?” Thomas whispered into Alex’s ear. “While you’re at work, it’s all profession and debates but here, you’re mine to use. To bring close to the edge before ripping it all away.”

Alex whined at Thomas’ voice, pushing a hand against Thomas’ thigh to steady himself. He had his sweater bunched up in his other hand, biting down on his knuckle to keep himself from screaming. Thomas sighed, increasing the speed of his finger thrusts and slowly circuling the vibe. Alex jolted underneath the touch, throwing his head back and letting out a strangled gasp. Thomas took this as his chance to actually kiss him; his lips were soft and beautiful, something Thomas found hard to resist. He smirked as he felt Alex writhe underneath him, powerless against his teasing. It only took a few moments until Alex was whining again, asking-no, Begging Thomas for his release. Thomas decided to tag along. 

“Tell how much you want it, baby. Can you do that for me?”

Alex keened, “Please, I wanna come so badly!  _ Fuck  _ Thomas please let me- _ Shit!  _ I’m so close!”

Once again, Thomas removed the vibrator from Alex’s clit and stilled his fingers, grinning as Alex cursed under his breath and bucked his hips up.

“What the  _ Fuck?!”  _ He shrieked, rearing himself up to turn around to hit Thomas. Thomas reacted quicker, wrapping a hand around Alex’s neck to hold him down and placing the vibe back on his clit, this time placing under the material of the panties on the highest setting. Alex immediately slumped against him, grinding his hips against the vibrations and moaning. He shuddered, before grabbing at Thomas’ hand and squeezing it tight. Thomas smiled, before thrusting his fingers back into Alex’s cunt at a brutal pace and pressing the vibe into the sensitive bud of Alex’s clit. Alex screamed, his keens growing higher in pitch as he was brought closer to the edge.

“ _ Thomas!  _ A-Ah! Fuck, I’m gonna-!”

Thomas smiled, before circuling the vibe and pushing Alex over the edge. He jolted his hips, moaning loudly and collapsed on Thomas’ chest. His hips shook with aftershocks as Thomas slowly moved one finger inside of him. The vibrator was turned off and discarded on the bedside table. Alex sighed, feebly moving his hips to meet Thomas’ finger. Eventually, Thomas removed his finger.

“You okay down there?” Thomas chuckled, moving underneath Alex’s figure. Alex threw a feeble punch, before curling up against Thomas.

“You should do that more often,” Alex mumbled, half asleep on Thomas’ chest. Far away, rumbles of thunder jolted Alex’s form. Thomas grabbed the blanket at the bottom of the bed and threw it around the pair of them.

“Let’s stay here for a little while, shall we?”

And underneath him, Alex had fallen asleep.


	4. JeffMads | 1&15: Kissing & Almost Getting Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by hamilfamxo. 
> 
> This chapter is only mildly explicit, so safer to read than others.

The party was growing in size and, sure, it was becoming more exciting. Thomas downed his third glass of water in 10 minutes and sighed. 

He shouldn’t really be here. Washington had said for him not to join them due to his health. Thomas shrugged it off, saying he’d show up for an hour or so. 

He caught the eyes of his friend and coworker from across the room. James Madison, looking incredibly handsome tonight. He smiled upon making direct eye contact with him and watched him closely as he travelled over the hall door. He leaned against the door, making some sort of notion that was just too irresistible to avoid. He stood up, wandering over to join hands with James.

Somehow, the pair found themselves in one of the supply closets, listening to the muffled music that the DJ was playing. Thomas had James pinned against the wall, kissing him roughly and attempting to unbutton the shirt that restricted the contact between the pair. There was no force on earth that could tear them apart. James pushed against Thomas, stopping to gain his breath back and to ask a question.

“Are we gonna tell them?”

It was the question that had floated around for the past few months. They dated for nearly half a year away from the prying eyes of their coworkers. 

Thomas shook his head, “We can’t, James. Not yet.”

This was enough of an answer to satisfy James, who pulled Thomas back into a searing kiss. Thomas pressed his thigh into James’ crotch, hearing him moan and feeling him grind down.

_ That’s when he heard the doorknob turn. _

Thomas stilled immediately, turning his head to the door of the closet. They had locked it from the inside, meaning that it was only locked from the outside. 

“Fuck, I didn’t think Dad had locked it…” Thomas heard the voice of Alexander Hamilton and smiled. He looked back at James, shushing him as he tried to contain giggles.

“Dammit! Now I have to go find that freaking key.”

Thomas listened to the retreating steps of Hamilton, before slowly opening the door. No one was around. Thomas quickly opened the door, buttoning his shirt back up and straightening out his glasses. He saw James exit as well, finishing the last couple buttons on his shirt. Thomas smiled, before pecking him on the nose.

“I’m not exactly the usual party goer. What’d ya say we get out of here.”

James smiled back, confirmation enough that he wanted to leave as well. They exited the building hand in hand, as secretive as they could possibly get.


End file.
